onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece in the Catalan Countries
The Catalan Countries are the territories where Catalan is spoken. 'Catalonia' Catalonia has transmitted more episodes than any other languages in Spain, and is still transmitting. At present, it has dubbed 456 episodes in Catalan on the popular teen channel K3 (later called 3XL) and Super3, whereas in Spanish there are only 263. All of the Opening and Endings are dubbed into the language with the exception of the insert song "Family" and the 12th opening, which were kept in Japanese. History Catalonia started to transmit One Piece on March 2, 2006. They transmitted until episode 130, which is the end of the Alabasta Arc. On January 1, 2007, they returned with episode 131 and kept transmitting until episode 195. They came back in early 2009 to transmit more episodes until they reached episode 290, in the Enies Lobby arc. In late 2009 they started transmitting until they reached the Ice Hunters Saga, which is episode 336. The last transmission they have completed was from February 2010 to mid-October until episode 405. New episodes, until the 456th, have been dubbed, and they are being transmitted since April 6, 2013. Manga There have been no One Piece manga translations in Catalan yet. Anime One Piece has been broadcasted in Catalonia since 2006, with no censorship, the exception being Bell-mère's death image. Voice Actors Songs Brook's favorite song, Binks' Sake, was translated in Catalan. Here is the song performed by the Catalan dub. Names changes in Catalan dub *Nightmare Luffy is translated in Catalan (Ruffy Malson). *Miss Goldenweek, Miss Merry Christmas, Miss Monday, Miss Wednesday and Miss Father's Day are translated in Catalan (Miss Setmana d'Or, Miss Bon Nadal, Miss Dilluns, Miss Dimecres and Miss Dia del Pare). Only Miss Valentine was kept in English. *The Devil Fruits are translated in Catalan, too (Fruita del Diable). *Fishman Island is translated (Illa dels Tritons), but in Episode 381 it was called Illa Merman (Merman Island). *The song Binks' Sake is called El mam d'en Binks (The Binks' booze). *Baroque Works is changed to Banda Baroque (Baroque Gang) in Alabasta Arc, but in Impel Down Arc is called correctly Baroque Works. *The Rumble Balls are called Ultra Píndoles (Ultra Pills). *The Den-Den Mushi is called Cargol Telèfon (Cargol is Snail and Telèfon is Telephone). *Piiman is called Pastisset (Little Cake). *Bon Kurei is called Bon Kure. *Blackbeard and Whitebeard have their names translated (Barbanegra and Barbablanca, respectively). *Blugoris are called Blaugoris (Blau means Blue). Translation Errors *In the Warship Island arc, Nelson Royale is said to be an admiral, but he is actually a commodore. 'Valencian Country' The Valencian dub of One Piece was broadcast from 2007-2009 on the popular TV channel, Punt2, where it still shows regularly. The Valencian language is a dialect of Catalan. Due to financial difficulties in Spain, many dubs have been canceled, especially regional dubs such as Valencian (for there is a very small audience that watches them). It reached up to Episode 195 before being canceled, whereas Catalonia reached up to the 456th. Just as the Catalan dub, all of the openings and endings have been dubbed. It has no censorship. See also *One Piece in Spain *One Piece in Basque *One Piece in Galician References External Links *One Piece Català Wiki, the Catalan Wiki of One Piece *One Piece on the Catalan Wikipedia *A website about the Catalan voice actors for the Catalan dub of One Piece *The first opening in Valencian Site Navigation ca:One Piece a Catalunya Category:Dubs Category:One Piece International